In the dark
by ever-joliene
Summary: Damon finds himself in a dark place. Where was he and how did he get there?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, I'm starting a new story and I'm going on a whole new directing. It's going to suprise you and every chapter will leave you in shock. Be warned when I say that contains lots and lots of sex and violence.**

**...**

Something was wrong. Terribly wrong.

Damon could tell the second he gained his consciousness back. And it did not feet gveryood.

He tried to slowly open his eyes. Awkwardly his eye lids were heavy, heavier than they have ever been before and he felt so damn tired.

Where was he anyway?

As soon as he was back to himself he scanned through the place. But he couldn't see very much. It was dark, pitch black and even his vampire visions could not change that. His nose caught the scent of candle wax and wicks, but nothing else that was familiar to him.

He scanned through the room again. Where for fucking sake was he and how did he got here?

The wheels inside Damon's brain started to roll like crazy. He barely remembered his last actions. He knew he woke up in his comfortable and luxurious king- size bed, went out for some food and drinks at the Grill but then... nothing, absolutely nothing.

How was that even possible? He was a bloody fucking vampire. No human creature would be possible to overbear him, consequently it had to be a supernatural one. Someone who didn't like him. He had probably pissed someone off, but who could that certain someone be? There aren't just a few people who wanted nothing more than get rid of him, the Originals were part of it. Rebekkah and Klaus had kidnapped him before, maybe it was one of them again.

In the same moment he realized that he could not move the way he wanted to. His arms were extended to the opposite sides and in hand cuffs. They were strong and he was not able to get his hands out of them, not even a little bit. Hence, this had to be the work of one powerful person. He knew it.

Damon pulled at the cuffs, trying to free himself, when he heard footsteps. Careful and quiet, barely noticable but as a vampire with supervisions he could hear them. She had to be woman, no man was able to be that silent.

The footsteps became louder and he tried to capture her scent. It wasn't very strong since the little devil was still a few feet away. But his nostrils soaked in a hint of vanilla, strawberry and cinnamon. An unusual mix, but quiet interesting and delicious if you ask him. He had not met many people who smelled that spicy and friuty at the same time. To be precise there was just one single person he could compound to it.

The whole place illuminated suddenly. Just like that. Damon's eyes shut closed, since he wasn't prepared for this occurance. It took him a few seconds before he could eventually open his eyes again. Blinking several time he realized that the whole place seemed to be a cave. There wasn't really much in it, exept from tons of candles all around the place. Mostly by the stone walls, brightening the room in a quiet romantic way. Perfect for couples in love.

His eyes moved to the cuff around his right wrist. The cord wasn't very thick and attached on a hook on the ceiling. Generally it would be an easy game for him to free himself but in this case it was a little different. His kidnapper was not human and that was the big problem.

The female creature gazed him, lowering her eyes from his head to his toes and back to the top again. She obviously liked what she saw in front of her. Damon Salvatore, chained and unable to get free. He was hundred percently sure that she enjoyed it, in a kinky way he probably would too. But he would love it more the other way around.

"Hello Damon", she said as she stood before him. Strong and perky, with both of her hands on her shapely hips, covered by a skin tight skirt.

"I see you have finally decided to wake up", a smile appeared on her lips.

Damon was wide awake now and he decided not to give her any reply. Not right now, his first goal was to listen to her speech. Maybe she would reveal the motives behind the deed herself.

"I'm sure you're wondering why you're here", Damon only continued to gaze her. She was beautiful, no doubt, but there was pure evilness behind it.

"Yes you are. Is that right Damon", she took a step forward. Then another one until she stood in front of him, only a few inches apart from his body.

"Salvatore", she whispered his last name and raised her finger to his neck, trailing it gently along the side of his neck.

A brief smirk showed up on his face, he was still trying to figure out what she was up to.

Her finger now reached his collarbone. That was the moment when Damon's eyes left hers and he realized for the first time that he was half naked. He was not wearing his shirt anymore. Not that it bothered him really much, but he did not remember taking it off.

She now used all finger tips of her right hand and caressed them over his brawny chest. As soon as she reached her abdomen, she could feel and see him twitch. It made her smirk again. But instead of stopping, she moved even lower and slowly opened the button of his black Armani jeans, followed by the zipper.

"I see it's true what they say. Damon Salvatore indeed does not wear any underwear", she laughed as his cock jumped out- fully erected.

"And always ready to go." Her index finger trailed along his cock until she reached the head and all of the sudden she grabbed him completely.

His breath stucked as her thump caressed the head, while she moved her heand up and down his manhood. He was in heaven, he had never experienced that much pleasure by such a simple but intensive act. And Damon was very experienced. He had sex with tons of women all over the world, human and not human, but he had to admit that witches were the best.

"Bonnie", Damon barely brought over his tongue. He could not think straight right now, how could get her to let him free? All he was pretty sure about, was the fact that the witch before him must have used some magical spell to capture him.

"You have no idea how much I wanted that. Hearing you saying my name in that sexy, seductive tone", the witch admitted against his lips. She was so near to him, that he could feel her breath against his lips. He wanted to crash forward and capture those full pinkish mouth but she didn't let him. All he could do was open his mouth and lick his lips like a crazy maniac, all the while he was able to suck in her delicious breathing. She tasted like strawberries and chocolate.

"I imagined that so many times", the strokes became faster, rougher, harder, making the vampire actually moan out loud.

"And during the nights when I touched myself in the most unmerciful way, it was always _you_ I had in my mind. That you were there with me, pleasuring me with your fingers and tongue until I cum so violent that my mind expolded."

The way she described it, made him picture every second of it, it was like he was there with her. Observing her and participating, bringing her over the edge.

And with that he came. Just like that. It had never happened before in his life. Damon always had a great stamina, he could go and fuck for hours and hours, making the girl orgasm more that just two or three times. But this time he came after only a few minutes, from a simple handjob. Well it was not that simple, he just did not know how sinful the judgy Bonnie Bennett could be and what talented hands she owned.

She was his death and he knew it.

"Good boy", she finally planted a light kiss on his lips, but not long enough for Damon to respond it properly.

"But the good time is over now. Next time you only cum when I tell you otherwise it will get very dirty, Damon. And I don't bluff," she patted him on the chest, turned on her heels and moved towards the exit of the cave.

"Never", was what she said at last before all the candles were shut off and Damon found himself all alone again. Half naked and in the dark.

**...**

**Chapter one is done and it made blush now and then. But that was just the beginning, compared harmless when I think about all the ideas in my head. **

**If you want me to continue give me enough reviews. Reviews mean love.**


	2. Chapter 2

Here he was again. In the dark. All alone, by himself. Sorounded by the darkness and the uncertainty. He still did not know what the little witch's intention was. On what purpose did she kidnap him and what was that fucking handjob about.

He did enjoy it, it was unbelievable. He never experience such a short and simple sexual encounter before, not in that intensive and pleasurable way. That witch had skills. Although her hands were pretty small, they were so soft as if they were bathed in olive oil. Her fingers were perfectly wrapped around his cock, as if they belong there and to be honest he wanted to feel her again. What had that feisty little witch done to him?

While he hung there he wondered what had gotten into Bonnie. They were coming closer week by week. They even hugged a few weeks ago and the fact that she let him embrace her, was a sign for him. The sign that reached the level of acceptance. Yes, Damon was and still is a selfish vampire, who likes killing people for different reasons. He knew how much the Bennett witch hated that, she had made that clear every single time she was near. Then she reminded him about it every time when she met him and he could see that in her green judgy eyes. She was always so judgy, on a high horse and making him feel like he was not worth her attention. And he hated and admired that about her. One part of him hated being around her, she made him feel like he was doing something wrong and she constantly reminded him of those mistakes. Him craving and basically chasing after his brother's girlfriend. Him taking advantage of Caroline when she was human. And of course him killing people when he was angry and upset. The moment his eyes met Bonnie's, he faced his conscious that he tried to mask and hide behind the whole vampire issue.

But this was what made her so special to him. Bonnie was the only one who could not be blinded by his fake charms and smiles. She was not like the other girls who threw all of their principles overboard just because he once winked at them. She was not easy to get and her friendship and acceptance had to be earned. She was strong and had this great willpower. Bonnie was different, a whole new league and a challenge. Damon Salvatore liked challenges but cracking Bonnie was harder than he would have thought.

That's why he had given up the idea of winning Bonnie over. She would never hook up with him and he knew that until a short while ago, where she gave him that amazing handjob. So the question was, what the hell did just happen there aand what had gotten into her?

"Hello again", Bonnie said as soon as she illuminated the room again. He drank her appearance in. She had changed her clothes and now wore a very, very short leather skirt, no pantyhose and a black satin bra that showed her nipples. She looked delicious enough to eat. She had full breasts, a toned belly and great legs.

"I brought you something to drink", she held up a bloodbag, "but you will be eating elsewhere". She smiled and traced a finger up and down her stomach.

"You haven't said very much Damon", she walked towards him until they stood nose to nose. But only because she wore some high ass heels- in black of course.

"Don't you have some questions to ask me", she stretched her neck and traced her tongue along his upper lip. All Damon wanted to do was open his mouth and devour her tongue with his and that's what he did. He opened his lips as quickly as he could, in fear that she pull away too early and not let him taste her. His tongue snaked out and captured hers in a wild dance of dominance.

She pulled back after a few minutes and smiled at his lusty eyes.

"Why do you keep me here Bonnie", he started to ask, although his lower part wanted something else.

"Don't you know? How can you not know", she replied with a puzzled look.

"Bonnie, what do mean. I don't understand what's going on... are you obsessed by someone or what."

"Obsessed", she laughed out loud. "I wouldn't say that. But maybe I have a goal."

"Which goal?"

"Why don't you just guess."

"Bonnie", he sighed.

"Yes, Damon?"

"Let me go."

"I'm afraid I cannot do this."

"And why not?"

"Because you my enormously handsome Salvatore are not convinced yet", she stroked her finger alongs his abs and then down to his happy trail.

"Convinced of what?"

She opened her mouth as if she wanted to give him the answer but all he received an electric shock that went directly to his dick. At first it hurt just a little but the fact that it came through Bonnie's hand and so near to his cock, made him incredibly hard. Bonnie could also clearly see it, since his pants were still pooled around his ankles.

"Bonnie", he moaned as her index finger touched the tip of his cock and sent another shock through his whole body, making him almostly cum on spot.

"Don't cum until I tell you", she breathed into his face and gave him another shock. This time a stronger one, making his body shake uncontrollably.

"I...", was all that left his longues before he actually orgasmed by only a few electric shocks and without her touching him even properly. Another first for him, he never ever in his life came this early. He was a fucking vampire with a great stamina and this little witch was ruining everything. She was ruining him.

She just stood there, letting him come down from his mindblowing orgasm before he was able to be right in his head again.

"Now, did I allow you to cum", she asked and slapped him. Not in the face but on his cock, which still was standing strong through his wild hair down there.

He made a grimace. It was painful in the weirdest way and his dick was so sensitive in that state. But still, a moan came out of his mouth . She slapped him again.

"Stop it", he pressed out, barely to hold himself together.

"You did not do what you were told", she slapped him again, "and bad boys are getting punished for not listening."

He received another slap, a little gentlier than before but that was not really lessening the pain very much.

"Fuck", he muttered and right at that moment the hand cuffs loosened. He fell on the floor, surprised to be free. But it wasn't for long. Not even long enough for him to get out of this cave in inhuman speed, because the next thing he knew, he was lying on a fluffy carpet. His arms were extended, like his legs and his pants were gone. He could not get up or move any further.

"Now Damon", Bonnie said as she moved towards him step by step until she had both legs on his sides, bending down.

"Let the party begin", she said before she sat down on his hard cock, impaling him deeply inside her pussy.


End file.
